True Blues
by HeartinaRosebud
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonic was solitary because all of his friends are having a vocation of their own. He decided to use what leads him to having a romantic playmate. (WARNING! This contains Yaoi/Selfcest!)</html>


A blue-furred hedgehog ran pass through a flowery meadows of Flower Hill Zone on his way from Angel Island. He knew that someone that adores him is waiting for him. "Guarding that big emerald is a lot of hard work," he thought, "I have to see what Tails is doing."

Without hesitation, the hedgehog sped off to where his friend lives in. When he arrived outside Tails' house, he knocked on its door; but no one answered. Attached to a door the he was looking at was a note which the golden-furred fox wrote. The hedgehog carefully picked it and read it. It said:

"Dear reader;

I'm sorry that I'm not home, but I've gone to have a holiday vacation. I'll be back someday soon.

Yours truly, Miles "Tails" Prower."

"That's because he's out for a holiday vacation," thought the blue-furred hedgehog, "don't panic, Sonic. We have to find the others before it's too late." He set out to find the rest of his friends. When he knocked on every door of their houses, no one answered either. A note attached to each door has a same thing as which Tails left. It turned out that that all of his friends, including the lovely Amy Rose, had gone on the holiday vacation, just like Tails!

A short while later, Sonic went back to his home, bored, lonely and needing to rest. He walked into his bedroom and layed down on his bed. "Everyone went out for a holiday, but me;" he said, "why was I late for this?" He sat up and saw a photo of himself and Tails on a frame. In the picture, the golden-colored fox was wearing a green scarf his true blue friend gave to him.

Sonic then looked at the window and began to think. What will the furry defender do when he needed to get over loneliness? "If I use Chaos Control for something different, I will get out of boredom and solitude;" he thought, "go for it!" A thought he emitted gave the blue hedgehog an idea! "That's it!" Sonic cried, "If I use Chaos Control to go somewhere, I'll never get lonely anymore; go for it!"

The blue-furred hedgehog hastily ran towards his drawer and opened it, revealing a full set of Chaos Emeralds. He hoped that company was going there to stick with him. Gently, when he touched one emerald with his fingertip, he took a deep breath, about to say something, and closed his eyes. For at least five seconds, Sonic shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" With that quote, the blue blur disappeared in a flash of light

As the brightness flashed out of nowhere, Sonic arrived in where he used to be. He thought, "Geez, that Chaos Control gave me the creeps,". For a split second, he winded up in his own bedroom again, but the timeline has different sort of thing. He looked at the clock and, much to his surprise, it didn't say 3:00 PM, but the weird thing it said was 3:28 PM! "TWO minutes ago?! That strange power sent me back in time." Sonic thought, "If anyone like me wants to in here, it's time to hide."

Trying to avoid the paradox, the blue-furred hedgehog attempted to hide inside his closet, only to find out that there are TOO much clothing and stuff in it. Bandannas, scarfs, costumes, rings, everything inside. He tried to hide under his bed, but there's a bunch of board games under there. The only way to avoid that paradox is to hide under his blanket. "That'll be a fun way to hide;" he thought with a smirk.

Sonic got into bed and covered himself with his blanket, hoping he will avoid the paradox. Suddenly, another Sonic went back to his home, bored, lonely and needing to rest. He walked into his bedroom and attempted to lay on his bed. But when he landed on a figure under his blanket, the wierd thing he heard was a loud YELP! "AAAGHH!" A blue hedgehog shrieked, quickly jumped out and watched in horror as the blanket started moving and shaking. For a split second, the blanket was tossed onto the floor by an identical-looking figure who is flabbergasted, much to the extra Sonic's shock.

The first Sonic saw that the second one is standing still with a confused expression. He got out of his bed and his feet which remained in his power sneakers touched the floor, and he slowly walked to the other who came towards him. They went closer to one another in confusion. The two identical blue hedgehogs leaned foward and saw each other's face. The first Sonic blinked his green-colored eyes in confusion, and the second one said, "Err... hi?" "Wow..." thought the first one, "I haven't seen myself say hi to myself." He said, "Y...you're me? And I'm you? Strange, but it's okay."

"Oh;" replied the second one, "are you trying to be me?"

"Nah. I just screwed up with time-travelling attempts."

"So, you're not a faker?"

"Yea. You're not the one either."

"Uh-huh. And why are you sad?"

"Because everyone went for a holiday vacation, except me, I-I mean, us."

"Yea; what'll we do then?"

"Well, since loneliness and solitude bored us, I think we should stay here together."

"Alright then. It's just you and me, Sonic."

"Yea;" said the first Sonic with a smile, "why don't we get out of boredom?"

The other Sonic smile sweetly and nodded, accepting his twin's request. The two walked and sat on the same bed the blanket is tossed out of. The two Sonics looked into each other's identical green eyes. "So, we could share our dreams together, Sonic?" one of the blue hedgehogs asked, "Exactly;" the other replied.

When Sonic watched as the double leaned towards him, he slowly rubbed his cheek on his double's. When he purred like a cat, the first hedgehog put his hand on the other one's cheek and rubbed it smoothly. Impressed by this Sonic's action, he moved on and gently nuzzled his twin by the face; and the double did the same thing back to him. The two Sonics closed their eyes as they continued nuzzling softly. Then, they leaned over to each other and started to kiss on the lips.

Upon kissing, the twin blue hedgehogs let their tongues play with each other nicely. One gently wrapped his arms around the other, letting him do the same thing to him. They softly pushed into the kiss and their tongues still played together in a smooth way. When they gently laid on a bed as they broke the kiss, one of the hedgehogs moved on and kiss his double on a forehead. A twin smiled sweetly and saw in a delightful way as this Sonic gently rubbed his muzzle on him while purring. He leaned towards his double's face and slowly nuzzled him before inserting his own tongue on this Sonic's mouth. Impressed by his double's actions, the blue blur closed his eyes and let his own play with his. The two Sonics press deeper into the kiss, having their tongues play with each other in their mouths. Shortly, they softly broke the kiss and gave each other a nice, warm cuddle.

The two Sonics then looked into each other's identical green-colored eyes in a romantic way. "I haven't been in love with myself..." one said with a smile.

"Me neither," replied the other, "but it's amazing, Sonic."

"Yea," answered the hedgehog as he nuzzled this twin, "way past cooler than companies."

"Nobody knows why there are two Sonics in this planet."

"So, we got out of boredom, right?"

"Uh-huh. Is...is that what you think of?"

"Maybe... but I don't know, probably;" said Sonic, cuddling his double softly.

The twin hedgehogs sat up on their bed, put their arms around each other and nuzzled. When they looked at the window to watch the sunset, they were passionately together and never got lonely anymore. The first one kissed the other by the cheek. "Since it's just you and me here, we remain together forever, Sonic," he said softly, "that's because I love you." "Aww, I love you, too." purred the double, nuzzling the blue blur passionately. The two Sonics romantically leaned with their heads towards each other and cuddled, forming a romantic, heart-warming bond with one another.


End file.
